Electronic latches are used in many types of electronic devices, from macroscale electronics to integrated circuits. Because electronic latches are fundamental components of electronic circuits and devices, nanoscale electronic latches are needed for nanoelectronic circuits and devices created by emerging molecular-electronics-fabrication techniques. A number of different types of nanoscale latches have been proposed. However, the previously proposed nanoscale latches employed asymmetric switches of opposing polarities. Fabricating a single nanoscale device with asymmetric switches of opposing polarities may difficult and expensive. Researchers, developers, and manufacturers of nanoscale electronic devices have all recognized the need for devising new types of nanoscale latches with properties and characteristics conducive to high-volume manufacture for commercial applications.